Starlight Von Arséne Lupin bis Oxford
by ChaosKatze
Summary: Severus Snape, 24 Jahre und Student der begehrten Oxford Universität, trägt schwere Lasten. An jenem Tag, als er die Laboratorien der Queen's University besuchen will, durchlaufen seine Gedanken die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre. Alles ist schiefgelaufen..
1. Londons Dämmerung

Autor: Chaos_katze

Mehrteiler (ab 16)

Genre : Drama, Romantik, AU

Warnung : slash SS/RL

Datum : Erster Part : Februar 2009

Inhaltsangabe:

Severus Snape, 24 Jahre und Student der begehrten Oxford Universität, trägt schwere Lasten. An jenem Tag, als er die Laboratorien der Queen's University besuchen will, durchlaufen seine Gedanken die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre. Warum ist vieles nur so verdammt schief gelaufen?

_Disclaimer/Erklärung: Alle Original Charaktere, Tränke, Zaubersprüche und Orte gehören JKR._ _Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfic kein Geld. Das Entnehmen der Geschichte - wenn auch nur Teile davon - wird von mir nicht erlaubt!_

**Starlight – Von Arséne Lupin bis Oxford**

**Kapitel 1: Londons Dämmerung**

Severus blickte auf den flackernden Bildschirm seines Computers und stach immer wieder mit der abgerundeten Seite seines Stiftes in seine Wange. Er verfolgte die Zeilen auf dem Monitor, konnte sie aber nicht ganz erfassen. Schließlich gab er es auf und lehnte sich langsam in den Stuhl zurück, betrachtete seinen voll gemüllten Schreibtisch: Bücher, Akten, eine Papierpackung ohne die versprochenen Stifte drin, einige zerknitterte Notizen. Auf einer standen Telefonnummern, einige bereits durchgestrichen. Es waren nicht die Nummern seiner Freunde. Severus Snape hatte keine Freunde. Nicht mehr.

Er richtete sich langsam auf, warf sein Lehrbuch vom Studiengang Chemie beiseite und streckte die hagere Gestalt. Er gab ein gutes Bild eines fleißigen Studenten ab: ungepflegt, mit viel zu langen Haaren und zu dünn, um in irgendwelche Sachen richtig zu passen. Nicht, dass es ihn gestört hätte, so oft ging er eh nicht mehr vor die Tür. Außer vielleicht um einkaufen zu gehen oder die 90 km hinüber nach Oxford zu fahren, um im St. Anne College das Laboratorium zu besuchen. Seine eigenen Fähigkeiten hatten ihm freilich ein Stipendium bei der begehrten Universität besorgt, jedoch hatten die Umstände ihn gezwungen, dass Studentenwohnheim in Oxford wieder zu verlassen. Nun musste er sich des Internets bedienen, um dem Unterrichtsstoff zu folgen und seine Prüfungen zu bestehen. Das war nicht schlecht, besser als nichts zumindest, trotzdem wäre er selbst viel lieber unabhängiger, freier gewesen. Man fühlte sich doch nicht ganz so wie ein stolzer Oxford-Student, wenn man immer noch in London herum hing.

Severus watete durch die Papierstapel auf dem Boden hinüber in die Küche und griff nach der Wasserflasche, die auf dem Tisch stand, umringt von irgendwelcher Fertignahrung, die wenig Zeit und Liebe benötigte. Sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster. Im tiefschwarzen Blau schimmerte über den Häusern Londons ein rosa Schein, der einen neuen Tag ankündigte. Severus verharrte eine Weile und blickte auf Kamine und Fernsehantennen, Glasbauten und Kirchen.

_„Oxford?" fragte Lily und schlürfte an ihrem Orangensaft. „Das ist ziemlich weit weg von hier, oder?"_

_Severus zeigte ein für sein junges Gesicht grimmiges Lächeln. „Ja. Weit, weit weg von hier." Seine Mimik veränderte sich allerdings rasch, als wäre ihm etwas Wichtiges eingefallen. „Nicht, dass ich weg von dir wollte... du könntest auch gehen!" Ich würde mich freuen, dachte er._

_Lily legte den Kopf schräg und betrachtete die am Fenster vorbei ziehende Landschaft. Da der Zug kurz in die Kurve ging, konnten sie den großen scharlachroten Kopf des Zuges in der Ferne erkennen._

_„Ich weiß nicht. Dann müsste ich ja büffeln ohne Ende. Und es ist sicher ziemlich teuer", erwiderte sie und drehte eine ihre roten Strähnen, der Severus gierig mit dem Blick folgte, um den Finger._

_Er nickte. Er mochte das Thema Geld nicht. Schon allein, dass er nun auf ein Internat gehen würde, hatte seinen Eltern nicht gefallen. Zumindest nicht seinem Vater. Dabei war Hogwarts nicht einmal so teuer und die Bücher, die Severus bekam, waren eh alle aus zweiter Hand._

_„Du könntest ein Stipendium bekommen", murmelte er überzeugt, blickte auf seine abgetragene Uniform. Er schämte sich, weil die Knöpfe nicht zueinander passten und sein Schlips wohl ein älteres Model war. Lily schien das jedoch nicht zu stören._

_„Ich weiß nicht, Sev, lass mich erst mal drüber nachdenken. Ich meine, es ist schon seltsam am ersten Tag auf der neuen Schule über die Zukunft an einer anderen zu sprechen."_

_Sie zog die dünnen Beine auf den Sitz und blickte hinaus auf Dörfchen und Wiesen, schaute dann wieder zu Severus, grinste. „Mann, Schottland ist so schön. Ich bin so froh, dass wir beide hier her können."_

_In Severus' Magen machte sich ein weiches, warmes Gefühl breit, er grinste etwas dümmlich zurück und ertappte sich, wie er seufzend ihre Grübchen betrachtete. Sie ist so schön, dachte der langhaarige kleine Junge._

_Die Abteiltür wurde geöffnet und zwei Jungen kamen herein, schwarzhaarig, wie Severus es war, der eine mit Brille, der andere mit sehr schönen edlen Zügen, jedoch mit einem etwas überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn wie einen Adligen erscheinen ließ. Er warf einen Blick auf den hageren Jungen, der da in seiner abgetragenen Uniform saß, sagte jedoch nichts._

_„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte der Junge mit der Brille, und auf Lilys Nicken hin setzten sich die beiden nieder und fingen an sich zu unterhalten, so als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und der Zug ratterte weiter durch immergrüne Felder und Berge._

_Severus, dessen Schmetterlinge sich beim Anblick der beiden Kerle verflüchtigt hatten, die es so schamlos gewagt hatten, ihre Zweisamkeit zu stören, taxierte die beiden gelegentlich mit einem missmutigen Blick, besonders wenn sie es wagten mit Lily zu sprechen. Wie konnte man mit 13 Jahren nur so überheblich über sein Fußballtalent sprechen. Gut, dass er an Lilys Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte, dass sie weder davon, noch von Sirius Blacks, so hieß der Junge mit dem schönen Gesicht, abfälliger Art über die Schule zu reden, die sie bald besuchen würden, begeistert war._

_„Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wäre ich auf eine normale staatliche Schule gegangen. Die ganzen privaten Heinis halten sich doch nur für etwas Besseres."_

_„Nun, gut, dass du jetzt einer von ihnen bist", erwiderte Severus spöttisch, der sich darüber ärgerte, wie jemand mit soviel Geld (und der hatte gewiss viel Geld abfällig über die Möglichkeit redete, in eine der besten Schulen des Landes zu kommen. Der Kerl war wahrscheinlich nie auf einer staatlichen Schule gewesen. Sirius hob die Augenbrauen über diesen kecken Kommentar._

_„Zumindest ist das Sportangebot nicht so schlecht wie auf anderen Schulen", antwortete der andere Junge mit Namen James Potter und gähnte. Dann beugte er sich übertrieben nah hinüber zu Lily, als würde er ihr ein wichtiges Geheimnis anvertrauen._

_„Wusstest du, dass einer der Gründer von Hogwarts ein Antisemit war und einige der Lehrer bis heute sein ‚Erbe' weitergeben? Es gibt fast keine Juden auf dieser Schule. Ich hab gehört, einige der frühen Absolventen haben sich sogar den Deutschen angeschlossen und in den Konzentrationslagern Experimente mit ihren ehemaligen Mitschülern getrieben."_

_Lilys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und sie blickte besorgt zu Severus, der einen wütenden Blick zu James warf und den Kopf schüttelte. „So ein Quatsch! Keiner von denen ist bei den Nazis gewesen. Dass waren doch alles Deutsche und keine Engländer." „Schwachsinn", erwiderte Sirius und lehnte sich lässig zurück, wobei er Severus taxierte. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Rassismus und Antisemitismus nicht auch bei uns betrieben wurde und wird. Ich seh' das doch in meiner Familie." Er sah verbittert aus und James warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf._

_„Nee, vergiss es. Ich gehör nicht zu denen. Ich bin kein Nazi. Und sobald ich erst mal alt genug bin, hau ich aus diesem kranken Haus ab. Die sind da alle so wie der da. Verleumder." Nun schaltete sich Lily wütend ein. „Red nicht so von ihm! Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!" Sirius machte eine gespielt ängstliche Bewegung, James lachte, Severus kochte._

_„Ich verleumde nichts. Aber wusstest du zum Beispiel, dass unsere heutigen medizinischen Kenntnisse einen wesentlichen Fortschritt durch den Holocaust erhalten haben?" „Verteidigst du die Massenvernichtung von Millionen von Menschen?" platze es aus James hervor und er stand, kurz gefolgt von Sirius, auf._

_„Ich sage nur, dass man das nicht nur einseitig betrachten kann. Die Wissenschaft hat daraus profitiert." Er war ebenfalls aufgestanden._

_„Profitiert?", schnaubte Sirius. „Du sprichst hier von Massenmord, Mann! Von einem der größten Verbrechen dieses Jahrhunderts."_

_„Ich sagte nicht, dass es richtig war, aber es war nur gewinnbringend für die-"_

_James packte Severus mit einem Ruck am verbeulten Hemd und hob, wutblass im Gesicht, die Faust. In dem Moment schlug Lily gegen seinen Rücken und fauchte: „Raus! Raus hier!" Sie stieß James von Severus weg und warf ihn wie eine Furie aus dem Abteil, drehte sich dann wutentbrannt zu Sirius, der nur milde beeindruckt die Hände hob und sagte: „Hey, ich wollte eh grad gehen."_

_Er schlenderte an dem schnaufenden Mädchen vorbei, warf an der Tür einen süffisanten Blick zu Severus und murmelte: „Wir sehn uns später, Snivellus."_

Das offene Fenster ließ kalte Morgenluft ins Zimmer und Severus machte sich daran, einige der Unterlagen in einen kleinen Koffer zu stecken. Bald war dieser so voll mit Zetteln und Mappen, dass nur spärlich Platz für andere Sachen blieb und so warf er Unterwäsche und Socken hinein und erklärte dies für ausreichend. Er blickte auf die Uhr, deren kleiner Zeiger auf die 6 deutete und seufzte. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit um Frühstück zu besorgen.

Er hüllte sich in seinen schweren Mantel und betrat die halbleeren Straßen Londons. Obwohl es bereits Frühling war, bekam man in der Innenstadt nicht soviel davon mit. Nur einige kleine Krokusse hatten sich durch die Erde unter einem Baum gebohrt und blühten in violetten und gelben Farben. Severus bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die wenigen Menschen, denen er am Morgen begegnete, verbarg jedoch einen morgendlichen Gruß unter seinem Kragen, mit dem Blick auf das graue Pflaster. Es war nicht so, dass er lange nicht über Lily nachgedacht hätte. Er dachte jeden Tag an sie. Und doch war er manchmal überrascht, wenn sie immer wieder in seinen Gedanken auftauchte.

Bilder von ihr hatte er keine, der Anblick würde ihn wohl noch immer schmerzen.

Wie lange war das alles schon her?

Fast drei Jahre.

Die Leichtigkeit der Internatszeit konnte er sich nur noch schwerlich in Erinnerung rufen. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Lächeln, an ihre gemeinsame Freundschaft, an seine eigenen Gefühle. Aber noch mehr erinnerte er sich an den Spott, die Hakenkreuze auf seiner Schultasche und die hilflose Wut im Bauch. Sie hatten doch alle keine Ahnung.

Er blieb auf dem Weg stehen und blickte sich um, rieb sich unruhig die kalten Hände. Er hatte nicht geschlafen, das war schlecht, schalt er sich. Er spürte, wie er anfing sentimental zu werden.

Lily war nicht mehr da. Auch sie hatte Severus verlassen, einmal aus freiem Willen und einmal nicht. Er konnte ihr das nicht verzeihen und verzieh sich selber nicht, dass er es nicht konnte.

Doch ihr Verrat saß einfach zu tief.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür zur Bäckerei und trat in den duftenden, hell erleuchteten Raum, den außer ihm noch eine alte, rundliche Frau besuchte und einige kaffeetrinkende Bauarbeiter. Die goldenen Krapfen an der Theke lächelten ihm freundlich entgegen und Severus betrachtete den bernsteinfarbenen Guss. Klebrig und schimmernd.

_Severus linste Lily ungläubig über sein Buch an, beide Augenbrauen erhoben. Sie hatten sich in der Bibliothek getroffen, um für die Zwischenprüfungen zu lernen. Er kratzte sich an der langen, gebogenen Nase und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber._

_„Ich werde bestimmt keine Arbeitsgemeinschaft machen. Vielleicht mit dir, aber nicht mit ihm."_

_Lily blickte ihn resigniert an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Sev! Er ist nicht so wie seine Freunde. Ich bin mit ihm im Biologiekurs und er ist recht klug und immer freundlich-"_

_„Ha", gab Severus so laut von sich, dass einige der Studierenden sich nach ihm umblickten und Mrs. Pince, die Bibliothekarin, sich empört zu ihm umdrehte. „Dass ich nicht lache", fuhr er wispernd fort. „Na, von seiner Freundlichkeit hab ich noch nicht soviel mitbekommen, wenn mich seine sogenannten besten Freunde in die Kloschüssel stülpen wollten."_

_„Ich sag ja nicht, dass es richtig ist, was er tut, aber er macht ja auch nie mit, oder?"_

_„Er ist Klassensprecher, Lily. Seine Aufgabe ist es so etwas zu verhindern und nicht zuzugucken, weil er nicht den Schneid hat, etwas gegen diese verfluchten Arschlöcher zu unternehmen."_

_Lily strich besorgt über Severus' Hand und für einen kurzen Moment hatte er seine schlechte Laune vergessen._

_„Oh, sie tun es immer noch? Ich hatte Potter gesagt, ich sorge persönlich dafür, dass er von der Schule fliegt, wenn sie so weiter machen."_

_Severus musste hinter seinem Buch lächeln, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie so über Potter sprach. Trotzdem schnaubte er. „Schien ihn nicht zu sehr beeindruckt zu haben. Du wirst ihn eher treffen, wenn du ihn endlich abblitzen lässt."_

_Das rothaarige Mädchen stöhnte auf und lehnte sich gequält zurück in den Stuhl. „Das tue ich doch ständig, aber der schnallt es einfach nicht. Rennt mit 'nem Fußball hinter mir her und versucht mich zu beeindrucken, indem er jüngere Schüler damit abschießt."_

_Sie rollte mit den Augen und ein diebisches Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht._

_„Zur Rache hab ich aus Slughorns Labor ein bisschen Abführmittel gestohlen."_

_Severus öffnete den Mund, wollte sie daran erinnern, dass sie doch nicht einfach aus dem Chemiearsenal stehlen konnte, dann musste er allerdings ebenfalls grinsen und die beiden mussten sich ein Lachen hinter ihren Händen verkneifen, als Madam Pince erneut vorbei gestakst kam._

_Lily wischte sich giggelnd über die Augen, schob sich dann auf die andere Seite des Tisches, sodass sie direkt neben ihm saß._

_„Um wieder zu meiner Bitte zurück zu kommen: Ich hab bereits mit ihm alleine gearbeitet und... erinnerst du dich noch, dass er am Anfang des Jahres diesen Unfall hatte?"_

_Severus setzte wieder einen halbwegs ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, was schwierig war, denn er spürte Lilys Bein an seinem und roch ihren lieblichen Duft. Er ärgerte sich manchmal selbst darüber, wie sehr sie ihn doch in der Hand hatte. Er brummte etwas Zustimmendes. „Du meinst diesen Autounfall in den Weihnachtsferien, oder?"_

_„Ja, genau. Er ist ja fast einen Monat später wieder zur Schule gekommen und dann war er danach aber sofort wieder krank. Grippe oder so", erinnerte sie sich und strich sich die Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen._

_„Ok." Er drehte sich nun zu ihr um und blickte in ihre hellgrünen Augen. „Was hat das Ganze mit mir zu tun, dass Lupin offensichtlich schwach besaitet und ein Pechvogel ist? Und er hat doch selber Freunde, die ihm helfen können." Verbittert dachte Severus daran, dass Black beim letzten Geschichtstest mehr Punkte gehabt hatte als er._

_„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, dass wir einige wichtige Grundlagen in Chemie gelernt haben, da Slughorn meinte, dass nach den Ferien jeder frischen Mutes wäre? Er hat das doch alles verpasst und seitdem sind seine Noten auch nicht so gut. Und Black und Potter sind nicht gerade die Leuchten in Chemie. Also hat er mich um Hilfe gebeten. Und er sieht noch immer ein bisschen angeschlagen aus."_

_Severus schlug das Buch zu und blickte sie nun etwas eingeschnappt an. „Du solltest dich mal lieber darum kümmern, wie deine Freunde aussehen, wenn seinen Freunden langweilig ist. Oder ist dir das jetzt egal?"_

_Er stand abrupt auf und wollte schon seine Sachen zusammenpacken, als Lilys enttäuschte Stimme erwiderte: „Wie kannst du so was sagen! Ich hab dich noch nie im Stich gelassen, Severus!"_

_Der Angesprochene blickte zu ihr hinunter. Er wusste, was sie sagte, entsprach der Wahrheit. Aber der Gedanke, einem rückgradlosen Feigling zu helfen, der seine Peiniger nicht stoppte, weil sie seine Freunde waren, das ging wahrlich über seine Liebe für Lily hinaus und scheiterte an seinem Stolz._

_„Ich muss noch mal in mein Zimmer... Wir sehn uns später", meinte er abgehackt und verließ die Bibliothek, mit schlechtem Gewissen gegenüber der enttäuschten Lily, die er zurück ließ und das er seiner Meinung nach, eigentlich gar nicht haben durfte._

Severus zählte die einzelnen Pence-Stückchen auf den Tresen. Er hatte für gewöhnlich Vergnügen daran, so klein wie möglich zu bezahlen, nur um das verzweifelte Gesicht der Verkäufer zu betrachten, wenn er ihnen eine Hand voll Kleingeld in die Schale pfefferte. Außerdem verzählten sie sich fast immer und Severus sparte so sein schmales Geld, was er vom Amt und Dumbledore erhielt. Heute jedoch fand er nicht wirklich Freude daran. Er war fast genervt davon, wie lange die Frau an der Theke brauchte und verließ grübelnd die Bäckerei, um den Weg durch den Park zurück zu gehen.

An den kargen Bäumen prangten dicke Knospen und schienen nur auf die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu warten um aufzuplatzen wie überreife Kirschen bei Regen. Einige Jogger kreuzten seinen Weg zur Telephonzelle. Er öffnete die rot gerahmte Glastür und ein Schwall von Zigaretten- und Uringeruch empfing ihn feierlich in die stickige Wärme. Na ja, zumindest war der Telephonhörer noch dran.

Er ließ die Tür einen Spalt weit offen, zog einen der zerknitterten Notizzettel aus seiner Tasche, presste ihn gegen eines der Glasquadrate, den Telephonhörer unterm Kinn und warf seine restlichen Münzen hinein.

Obwohl er die Nummer so häufig schon gewählt hatte, hatte er sie immer wieder aus seinem Kopf verdrängt. Als auf der anderen Seite abgenommen wurde, gab er ein grimmiges ‚Hallo' von sich.

„Können Sie um acht Uhr vorbei kommen? Ich hab beschlossen heute noch nach Belfast zu fahren und hab keine Zeit selber zu kommen... Ja... Ja... Wahrscheinlich für drei Tage... Ok... 150? ... Ja... Gut... Nein, ich hab kein Handy, die Nummer vom Notruf wissen Sie sicher selbst... Gut. Auf Wiederhören."

Er legte auf, schob den Zettel zurück in die Tasche und verließ die Zelle. Zumindest das hatte relativ reibungslos geklappt. Nicht so wie bei dem Flieger, den er so kurzfristig nicht mehr hatte buchen können und so nun den teureren Land- und Seeweg nehmen musste. Aber was tat man nicht alles für die Chemie.

Er schlenderte noch ein Stück weiter durch den Park und konnte nun sehen, wie die Sonne goldene Strahlen gegen den äußersten Rand der Neubaublöcke warf. London hatte selbst für einen kaltherzigen Menschen wie Severus noch etwas Bezauberndes parat. Die warme Farbe erinnerte ihn an die gemeinsamen Fahrradausflüge zum See, wo sie versucht hatten dicke Frösche und Fische zu fangen und sich ihre roten Haare im Wasser verfangen hatten.

Er musste sich beeilen, sonst würde zuhause noch ein Malheur geschehen.

_„Ich fass es nicht!"_

_Er ummalte mit einem roten Stift eine Ziffer._

_„Du machst seit einem Jahr immer wieder denselben Fehler. Wie bitte willst du die Prüfung im Sommer bestehen, wenn das einfach nicht in deinen Kopf will, dass das so nicht funktioniert. Du verschwendest mit diesem Mist nur meine Zeit!"_

_Severus blickte aufgebracht den anderen Mann an, der unter seinen Worten immer kleiner geworden war. Nicht, dass das sonderlich schwierig gewesen wäre. Remus Lupin sah immer so ungesund aus, dass selbst ein hagerer Bindfaden wie Severus ihn umschlagen konnte. Musste daran liegen, dass Lupin so selten Sport mitmachte. Und krank war er eigentlich auch nicht, er schien bloß immer von einer Sache zur nächsten zu rennen und machte nun in seiner Erschöpfung Flüchtigkeitsfehler um Flüchtigkeitsfehler. Und Severus zeigte sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht als sehr geduldiger Mensch. Vor allem nicht, wenn es bereits mitten in der Nacht war und Lily immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war._

_Lupin strich sich verzweifelt durch die lockigen braunen Haare._

_„Ich weiß auch nicht, warum das immer wieder passiert..."_

_„Oh doch, das weißt du. Du bist nicht bei der Sache, Lupin. Wir sind im letzten Jahr und Lily meinte, du rennst immer noch zu jeder Veranstaltung und AG. Hältst du dich für Superman oder bist du einfach nur ein Idiot, der nicht einsehen kann, dass er nicht bis um zwölf Uhr Schach spielen kann, wenn er im selben Jahr noch ein Examen vor sich hat? Und dann komme ich und helfe dir, und du bist zu unkonzentriert." Er warf krachend das Buch auf den Tisch und stand auf._

_Lupin blickte schuldbewusst auf die vielen roten Felder und dann auf Severus' Rücken. Dieser ging erneut zum Fenster und blickte wütend hinüber zur Sporthalle. Volleyball... Wie lange ging denn Volleyball? ... Was trieb sie die ganze Zeit dort, abgeschieden von ihm? Sie wollte doch kommen und mit lernen. Wegen ihr hatte er doch überhaupt erst angefangen Lupin zu helfen. Und seit einigen Wochen kam sie mit einmal nicht mehr, wenn sie sich zum lernen trafen. Er wusste, sie hatte es nicht wirklich nötig, aber er wollte sie doch um sich wissen._

_„Bitte", kam eine zaghafte Stimme vom Tisch her. „Es tut mir leid... Lass uns eine Pause machen, ok?"_

_Severus schnaubte auf und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Fenster._

_„Pause... Du machst ja offensichtlich schon die ganze Zeit Pause, Lupin."_

_Dieser war durch seine kränkende Art nicht wirklich verletzt. Es war offensichtlich, dass Snape ihn nicht mochte und er verstand auch warum. Selbst, wenn James und Sirius aufgehört hatten, ihn weiter zu quälen und zu verspotten, so gab es eine Sache, die Severus nicht wusste. Und dies würde ihm genauso wenig gefallen, wie die Tatsache, dass er mit Lupin lernen musste._

_Langsam trat er neben ihn und zog seine Zigarettenschachtel heraus, wollte Severus ebenfalls eine anbieten. „Ach, du rauchst ja nicht." „Wenigstens das kannst du dir also merken", murmelte Severus und ging weg vom Fenster, um nicht zugequalmt zu werden. Lupin öffnete es und feine Schneeflocken wehten herein, tanzten um das Feuer, das er in hohler Hand entzündete. Dann schwiegen die beiden eine Weile stur vor sich hin._

_„Wusstest du, dass Slughorn die Schule verlässt?"_

_Severus gab kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er Lupin gehört hatte. Natürlich wusste er das schon. Er war schließlich sein bester Schüler._

_Nun ja... nach Lily, selbstverständlich._

_„Du könntest dann vielleicht hier unterrichten, meinst du nicht?" Nun schnaubte Severus verächtlich auf. „Bestimmt nicht. Ich werd mein Leben nicht damit verschwenden, Nervensägen zu unterrichten. Ich will etwas Sinnvolles machen."_

_Lupin nickte langsam und zog an seinem Glimmstengel. Severus mochte den seltsamen Geruch nicht, der zu ihm hinüber wehte. „Was ist denn sinnvoller als Bildung?"_

_„Forschung, Lupin, Forschung."_

_Er blätterte, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, wahllos in den Büchern umher, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Jemand hatte eine Notiz in diesem hinterlassen: NRTI. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn._

_„Du meinst sicher, dass du im Lehramt keinen Nobelpreis gewinnen kannst, nicht?" Severus blickte auf und schlug das Buch zu. „Durchaus nicht, nein."_

_„Willst du einen?" Lupin blies flaumigen Rauch hinaus in die Winternacht._

_„Natürlich."_

_Es war ungewöhnlich. Eigentlich hatte er sich bis jetzt kaum mit Lupin unterhalten. Sollte er das jetzt nicht lieber unterbinden?_

_„Woah…" Er drehte sich zu Severus um, der noch ein bisschen über seine eigenen Gedanken nachgrübelte. „Das ist ein ganz schön taffes Ziel. Dann musst du ja nach Oxford oder Cambridge oder so."_

_„Ja... Was interessiert dich das?"_

_Der braunhaarige Mann zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, warf die Zigarette dann hinaus. „Willst du etwas Bestimmtes erforschen? Biochemie vielleicht? Da gibt's ja momentan sehr viel Andrang drum." Er kam langsam zurück zum Tisch und setzte sich wieder, blickte Severus an, der immer noch sehr skeptisch dieser Unterhaltung gegenüber stand._

_„Jah... vielleicht…"_

_Er blickte zu Lupin. Dieser sah schläfrig aus, lächelte aber leicht._

_„Auf jeden Fall wärst du, glaub ich, nicht so geeignet als Lehrer. Oder magst du vielleicht doch Kinder?" Es war, als wollte er ihn freundschaftlich anstoßen, aber Severus wich ihm augenblicklich aus. Seine Augen verengten sich._

_„Bist du high?"_

_„Was?" fragte Lupin etwas döschig._

_„Du hast da doch eben Cannabis geraucht, oder? Du hast einen Blick drauf wie ein treudoofer Köter und stinkst nach Weed."_

_Remus Lupin blickte ihn an, stützte sich dann auf seine Hand und lächelte noch etwas mehr. „Woher weißt du denn, wie Weed riecht, mmh? Willst du mich jetzt etwa verpfeifen?" Severus kam nicht mehr zu einer Antwort. Aus dem Treppenhaus kam ein Lachen, das definitiv das von Lily war._

_Er stand auf, warf Lupin einen Blick zu, der nur so vor Abneigung strotzte und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kurz bevor er die Tür öffnete, stockte er._

_Lily hatte gelacht. Sie war also mit jemandem zusammen. Noch jetzt konnte er ihre Stimmen leise sprechen hören. Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke der Tür runter und – wurde mit einem Ruck zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen._

_„Lupin", zischte Severus und stieß ihn von sich. „Bist du irre? Ich dachte, ich hätte dir klar gemacht, was ich von Kiffern halte."_

_Sein Mitschüler blickte ihn aus trägen Augen etwas unruhig an._

_„Ähm... Severus, du hast mir das noch nicht erklärt. Du weißt schon, mein Flüchtigkeitsfehler bei-"_

_„Ich kann dir nichts erklären, wenn du breit wie 'ne Flunder bist", zischte Severus genervt und drehte sich wieder zur Tür, die im Gerangel heimlich aufgegangen war._

_„Und nenn mich nicht-" Doch er brach mitten im Satz ab und war erstarrt. Er hörte noch, wie Lupin weiter versuchte, flüsternd seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, doch sein Blick war auf die im Dunkeln stehenden Gestalten gerichtet, eng umschlungen, küssend-_

Ende Kapitel 1

Anmerkungen: Ich habe ihr Alter für Hogwarts etwas verändert und etwas mehr an das deutsche System angepasst. (heisst, wenn sie mit der Schule fertig sind, sind sie so in etwa 19/20) Der Grund lag darin, dass ich das Thema Holocaus und das Wissen, dass die Kiner haben doch etwas zu hoch finde, wo sie doch als Engländer in der Grundschule warscheinlich kaum davon gehört haben. Also habe ich das ganze kurzerhand in diese Richtung bewegt.

Was vielleicht jetzt von nicht soviel belang ist, doch die Gesichte spielt ebenfalls in etwa 10 Jahre später als im Buch, heisst sie sind alle in etwa 1970 geboren.


	2. Morgenstimmung

~für's niedlicheste aller Kälbchen~

2. Morgenstimmung

Severus warf den Schlüssel in die kleine Schale an der Tür, stolperte über ein paar Schuhe und fluchte auf. Er gab ihnen einen mürrischen Tritt und lauschte in die leere Wohnung hinein. Alles war still. Das Schlimmste war noch nicht eingetreten.

Er hängte seinen Mantel in die Garderobe und warf die Tüte mit frischen Brötchen und gefüllten Blätterteigröllchen auf den Tisch und machte sich daran Kaffee zu machen.

Wie oft er auch darüber nachdachte, er kam irgendwie nie auf den Punkt zurück, an dem Lily Gefallen an Potter gefunden hatte. Irgendwann war etwas geschehen, von dem sie Severus nie erzählt hatte. Lily war viel zu gut und klug, als dass sie sich von Oberflächlichkeiten hätte einwickeln lassen können. Das hatte er zumindest gehofft.

Etwas war an Potter, was er selbst nie besessen hatte und besitzen würde. Aber er konnte es nicht erfassen, denn all seine Gedanken an Potter waren negativ. Er hasste ihn für all die Schikane, die er ihm angetan hatte, er hasste ihn dafür, dass er ihm Lily weggenommen hatte und er hasste ihn dafür, dass er ihm das Geheimnis gegeben hatte, dessen Antwort er nun, da er sie wusste, eigentlich lieber vergessen wollte.

Aber das konnte er nicht. Niemals.

Er blickte auf die schwarze Flüssigkeit, die unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl aufbrodelte und verglich sie mit seinem eigenen Gemütsleben.

Vielleicht, ja selbst wenn Lily James geheiratet hätte, vielleicht wäre er doch irgendwie glücklich und zufrieden geworden, dachte er. Sicher nicht so zufrieden wie ohne Potter, aber doch sicher besser als jetzt. Er wusste jetzt, warum Lupin jede freie Minute mit Aktivitäten vollgestopft hatte. Um das Denken zu verhindern.

Das Nachdenken war zu Severus' größtem Feind geworden, denn es kam heimlich. Meist, wenn er alleine war. Fiese, miese Gedanken, die seine Einsamkeit durchrissen und ihn in helle Panik versetzten, Verzweiflung, Angst... Diese Gedanken hatten ihm seine seltsamen Gefühle noch mehr bewusst gemacht. Dass Lily wahrscheinlich bloß ein einfältiges Mädchen gewesen war, das auf das alberne Imponiergehabe eines Gockels herein gefallen war. Und er hatte sie so geliebt. Jetzt war er einsam, vermisste... vermisste so viele und doch so wenig.

Manchmal, ja manchmal war er dann sogar doch dankbar dafür, dass er praktisch nie alleine war.

_Lustlos spielte Severus mit seinem Glas Bier herum und befand sich vollkommen in seinem Element: demonstrative schlechte Laune._

_Er war umringt von glücklichen Schülern in aufwendigen Festgarderoben oder in altertümlichen Roben, die sie Stunden zuvor bei der festlichen Zeremonie getragen hatten, sowie den dazugehörigen scheiße glücklichen Eltern. Das heißt, die Eltern, die tatsächlich mit ihren Kindern feiern wollten, dass sie erfolgreich die Schule abgeschlossen hatten._

_Severus blickte stur geradeaus, versuchte alles und niemanden zu beachten. Aber die Menschen um ihn herum waren so penetrant. Besonders dieses eine Pärchen._

_Irgendwann reichte es ihm, er nahm seine Sachen und verschwand nach draußen. Er glaubte, dass Lilys Blick ihm folgte, aber sicher hatte er's sich nur eingebildet._

_Seit einem halben Jahr hatte er sie nun schon strickt ignoriert. Diesen Verrat würde er ihr nie verzeihen können. Niemals. Sie hatte seinen Stolz und ihre Freundschaft aufs bitterste gekränkt und hintergangen._

_Die Ländereien von Hogwarts waren festlich erleuchtet, die Wege mit Lichterreihen gesäumt, sodass er leicht den Weg hinunter zum See fand._

_Er hatte gedacht, gehofft, dass sein erfreulich guter Abschluss ein Grund zum Feiern wäre, und doch fühlte er sich leer. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass die Abwesenheit seiner Eltern ihn wahrscheinlich mehr kränkte, als er wollte. Ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sich seine einzige Freundin, der einzige Menschen, den er wirklich zu lieben glaubte, einfach in einen seiner Peiniger verliebt hatte. Nein, eigentlich dem schlimmsten von allen ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Oder halt mit ihm ausging... rumachte... irgendwas in dem Dreh._

_Seine Laune sank auf den Weg zum See immer weiter, bis sie förmlich den Tiefpunkt des Gewässers erreicht hatte und er trübsinnig auf den silbernen Fleck starrte, der vor ihm hin und her schwappte._

_Er hatte so hässliche Sachen zu Lily gesagt. Sie hatte wegen ihm geweint._

_Aber verdammt noch mal, er hatte gutes Recht dazu!_

_„Oh. Hallo, Severus."_

_Der Angesprochene zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er die Hälfte seines Biers verschüttete. Er war so vertieft in seine grämenden Gedanken gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass jemand an der alten Buche gesessen hatte. „Lupin. Hast du keine Eltern, die auf dich aufpassen können, verdammt!" fragte er und blickte sich nach dem anderen Absolventen um, dessen Haar silbern im Mondlicht glänzte._

_„Die sind drinnen. Ich brauchte etwas Auslauf. Und ich bin so etwas wie mondsüchtig. Aber keine Sorge, sie nehmen mich gleich wieder an die Leine."_

_Er lächelte und trat neben Severus. „Ich hab nach dir gesucht. Man munkelt du bist wohl unter den Besten." Severus gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich. ‚Unter' war nicht das, was er erstrebt hatte. Er wäre lieber ‚der Beste' geworden._

_„Und das überrascht dich?"_

_Remus schüttelte immer noch lächelnd den lockigen Kopf und strich über seine feine Uniform. Severus wusste, was er sagen wollte. Er wollte seine unendliche Dankbarkeit mal wieder bekunden, dass Severus ihm geholfen hatte, Chemie zu bestehen. Stattdessen fragte er ihn, was er nach der Schule tun wollte._

_„Nun, ich werde mich ein wenig für Oxford interessant machen", erwiderte Severus selbstsicher. „Zunächst einige Praktika als Laborassistent, denke ich mal."_

_Lupin nickte. „Und... wo wirst du leben?"_

_Severus verengte die Augen und blickte Lupin an._

_„Bist du schon wieder auf Dope?" Der andere Mann lachte und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nein. Nein, ich würde es nur gerne wissen."_

_Severus warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und ließ sich dann auf den Rasen sinken._

_„Du willst wissen, ob wir eine WG aufmachen könnten, oder?"_

_Lupin blickte verdutzt zu ihm hinunter._

_„Woher weißt du das?"_

_Severus' schmale Lippen ließen sich zu einem flüchtigen Lächeln herab. „Ich kann Gedanken lesen." Er blickte nun zu Lupin hoch und hob seine Augenbraue._

_„Du hast die ganze Zeit so etwas angedeutet, das war nicht schwer abzuleiten." Lupin hockte sich neben ihn und blickte Severus gespannt an._

_„Und was sagst du?"_

_„Was ist mit deinen glorreichen rebellischen Freunden? Warum fragst du mich und nicht Black, Pettigrew." Der dritte Name blieb in seinem Hals stecken und er verzog das Gesicht. Potter würde sicher mit Lily zusammen ziehen. Seiner Lily. Diese Arschgeige!_

_„Du hast immer noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen?"_

_Severus starte wortlos auf den dunklen See, aber dies war Antwort genug._

_„Komm, Severus, gib dir einen Ruck, heute sind wir praktisch das letzte Mal zusammen. Die A-Levels sind hinter uns und endlich kein Stress mehr. Trink noch ein paar Bier und... Seit wann trinkst du eigentlich Bier?" Severus brummte grimmig und beobachtete, wie Lupin seine Zigarette rollte._

_„Nenn mich nicht Severus. Und ich trink kein Bier. Ich hab's nur versucht."_

_Er machte einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck und Lupin zeigte lächelnd, dass er verstanden hatte._

_Eine Weile herrschte Stille und der Braunhaarige leckte über seine Zigarette, drehte sich etwas von Severus weg und zündete sie an. Severus hatte den ganzen Vorgang scheinbar beiläufig verfolgt._

_„Gib mal her."_

_Lupin blinzelte, blickte Severus an._

_„Was, echt? Aber du rauchst doch nicht."_

_„Bis jetzt", murmelte Severus und nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihm die Lunte wegzuklauben, steckte sie sich prompt in den Mund und murmelte mit zusammen gepressten Lippen. „Und jetzt?"_

_„Tief einatmen. Aber es ist nur normaler Tabak, nur dass du's weißt."_

_Severus tat, wie ihm geheißen und... bereute es._

_Der Rauch brannte in seiner Lunge und brachte ihn zum Würgen und zum Husten. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er das brennende Gefühl loswurde, indem er etwas von dem widerlichen Bier trank._

_„Gott, und das tust du jeden Tag? Das ist ja widerlich."_

_Der andere zuckte amüsiert die Schulter und fing sich einen Schubser ein._

_„Man gewöhnt sich dran, glaub mir."_

_„Wenn du mich fragst, solltest du dich nicht daran weiter gewöhnen, sondern aufhören. Ist gesünder."_

_Remus Lupin lächelte, ein seltsames, unbefreites Lächeln, das Severus so oft bei ihm sah. Er fragte sich manchmal, ob Lupins Abhängigkeit von Drogen schon so weit fortgeschritten war, dass er es selbst bemerkte._

_Und so saßen sie eine weitere Weile da, Lupin rauchend, Snape schweigend._

_„Hast du schon mal was vom Phönixorden gehört?" fragte Remus Lupin nach einer Weile._

_„Mmh... das ist irgend so ein geheimer Verein, der Selbstjustiz betreibt, oder?"_

_Lupin nickte leicht. „Ja... Es ist wohl einer der wenigen friedlichen Vereine die sich gegen die rassistische Bewegung richten. So wie die Edelweißpiraten."_

_Severus nickte ebenfalls, wusste aber nicht ganz, wovon der Kerl da eigentlich sprach. „Warum erzählst du mir das?"_

_Remus biss sich auf die Lippen und murmelte: „Nun ja... ich habe gehört-"_

_„Damit meinst du, deine Freunde haben wieder rumgeschnüffelt, ja?"_

_Lupin räusperte sich etwas unangenehm berührt. „Nun... Egal... Auf jeden Fall glauben einige, dass der Anführer dieser Gruppe unser Schulleiter ist."_

_Severus sah ihn überrascht an._

_„Was? Niemals."_

_Professor Dumbledore mochte zwar eine sehr beeindruckende Persönlichkeit sein, so groß und weißhaarig wie er war, untypisch für einen Schulleiter voller Güte und Witz, aber er war bestimmt bereits über 90 und hatte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Severus zumindest war er suspekt._

_„Ist doch schon ein Wunder, dass der noch die Schule leitet. Und jetzt auch noch eine geheime Organisation?" Er blickte seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler verächtlich an._

_„Scheint, als ob deine werten Freunde mal wieder mehr rum erzählen, als eigentlich wahr sein kann, und du glaubst das natürlich auch noch. Du armer Trottel."_

_Diesmal war es an Lupins Reihe, Severus einen Stoß zu verpassen, welchen dieser mit einem leichten Lachen quittierte._

_„Severus?"_

_Das Lächeln auf Severus' Gesicht schien zu gefrieren und er wirbelte herum. Vor ihm stand Lily, die schönen dunkelroten Haare zu feinen Locken gewellt, in einem langen gelben Kleid, das sich elegant an ihre Form anschmiegte und auf dem kleine Steine glitzerten._

_Wie eine Prinzessin, so schön war sie, nur ihr Gesicht war traurig, als würde ihr Land großen Hunger leiden._

_Remus Lupin stand langsam auf, nickte und verließ schweigend das Szenario._

Er betrachtete noch eine gute Weile den Kaffee im Krug und seufzte dann tief, ging zu anderen Banalitäten über: Milch kochen, Tisch decken, Brötchen schmieren.

Es war, wie jedes Mal, ein seltsames Gefühl diese Routine durchzuführen, die ihm so unvertraut vertraut war. Dann verließ er grübelnd die Küche, konnte seinen Gedanken aber nicht genau fassen.

Vielleicht dachte er daran, dass er seit diesem Tag nie mehr geraucht hatte, es nicht einmal versucht hatte. Er dachte vielleicht auch an sein Gespräch mit Lily. Ganz versöhnt hatte er sich mit ihr nie, aber er war für diesen Moment erleichtert gewesen, fast froh.

Und doch war er noch immer wütend. Wäre er nicht so felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie ihn nie verlasen würde, vielleicht hätte er dann einen Schritt gewagt, bevor Potter mit seinem albernen Pfauengebalze Erfolg haben würde. So blieb er einfach immer ihr bester Freund und er selbst musste sie immer lieben und hassen.

Er schlich sich durch die im Halbdunkel liegende Wohnung und lauschte an einer Tür. Nichts. Noch war alles still. Dann tapste er hinüber ins Badezimmer, entfachte das kleinste Licht überm Badezimmerschrank. Er blickte müde in den Spiegel. Diesem fehlte ein Stück.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag, an dem er mit Lupin zusammen gezogen war. Vielleicht, weil er seit Hogwarts zum ersten Mal recht viel Spaß bei etwas hatte, obwohl sie nur die Wohnung eingerichtet hatten. Vielleicht war es auch wegen des wütenden Streits, den Lupin mit Black später in der Nacht gehabt hatte. Er hatte Lupin am nächsten Morgen im Bad gefunden, betrunken und high. Eigentlich war Lupin ziemlich oft so.

Der Kerl hatte keine recht gesunde Art zu leben.

_„Mach die Tür auf, Lupin, oder ich schlag sie ein", brüllte Severus und hämmerte gegen die Badezimmertür._

_Er konnte nicht hören, was Lupin dort drinnen machte, aber er hatte schon so seine eigenen Vorstellungen. In seiner schlagenden Hand zerquetschte er eine kleine Papierschachtel._

_Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sein Mitbewohner ihm die Tür einen Spalt weit öffnete. Er sah so aus, wie Severus es erwartet hatte. Rot um die Augen herum, blass._

_„Verflucht noch mal, Lupin! Du nimmst dieses Zeug immer noch!" fauchte er und schlug die Tür auf, sodass Remus zurück taumelte. Er warf ihm die Schachtel an den Kopf._

_„Was ist das?" brüllte der Mann über seine lange Nase hinweg und deutete auf die Verpackung. Dann machte er einen Satz zum Badeschränkchen, welches für gewöhnlich immer verschlossen war, und schlug die Tür so heftig auf, dass ein Stück des Spiegels aus dem Rahmen sprang._

_„Und was ist das?"_

_Dort waren kleine Schächtelchen und Dosen, säuberlich angeordnet. Lupin sprang in Panik auf und wollte eilig den Schrank verschließen, da begann Severus schon ihn mit dem Inhalt zu bewerfen, sodass einige der Gläser zersprangen und die ganzen Pillen verstreut wurden._

_„Du verfluchter Mistkerl, du wolltest aufhören, oder nicht? Und jetzt lässt du dir vom Arzt Tabletten verschreiben, um deinen Drogenhunger zu befriedigen. Oder brichst in Apotheken ein. Oder verprasst unser ganzes Geld. Verflucht, sieh dich doch an! Du bekommst doch nichts mehr auf die Reihe!"_

_Die Bernsteinaugen hatten sich unter Severus' Beschimpfungen gesenkt und er wisperte verzweifelt. „Ich... habe aufgehört. Ich hatte es verspro-"_

_„Nein! Nein, verdammt noch mal, hast du nicht!"_

_Er schlug in seinem Frust gegen den Schrank um nicht auf den wehrlosen Mann loszugehen._

_„Wenn du Tabletten in dich reinstopfst, hat das dieselbe Wirkung. Soll ich dir sagen, was in ihnen drinnen ist? Soll ich dir die Inhaltsstoffe einzeln mit ihren Wirkungen erklären? Verflucht noch mal, da gibt es keinen Unterschied. Gift ist immer noch Gift!"_

_Lupin schluckte schwer, ging vor ihm in die Knie, blickte sich wohl nach all den Tabletten um, während Severus weiter in ihn eindrang._

_„Hasch, Kokain und jetzt das?"_

_Eine weitere Verpackung knallte auf den hellen Haarschopf. Dann war eine Weile Stille. Nur Severus' schweres Atmen war zu hören und das Schaben der Plastikblättchen, wenn sie aufgelesen wurden. Dann blickte Lupin auf, allerdings mit recht festem Blick._

_„Ich bin süchtig, Severus", kam es keuchend aus ihm hervor und er richtete sich auf, stopfte die Tabletten zurück in den Schrank, schloss ihn ab._

_„Das kann man nicht immer mit einfacher Willenskraft ändern... Und was interessiert es dich, huh?"_

_Ihre Augen trafen sich. Remus hatte für gewöhnlich ein so freundliches Bernsteinfarben in den Augen, das selbst jetzt in seinem trotzigen Ausdruck Farbe fand, doch Severus war zu aufgebracht, um das zu bewundern. Er war angewidert von ihm. Er schlug die Augen nieder. Lupin schluckte trocken und murmelte:„Ich muss zur Arbeit."_

_Doch noch bevor er gehen konnte, packte Severus ihn am Handgelenk, grob, und doch lag in seinem Gesicht in jenem Moment keine Wut, sondern Überraschung. Seine andere Hand versuchte Lupins Ärmel hochzukrempeln, aber dieser ließ das nicht zu, schlug Severus zurück und verließ hastig das Badezimmer und dann die Wohnung._

_Severus blieb schwer atmend zurück. Er blickte auf das Meer aus kleinen Tabletten und Pillen um ihn herum und hob eine einzelne langsam auf. Der Fußboden war so feucht, dass sie sich schon halb aufgelöst hatte. Er zerrieb sie gedankenverloren zwischen seinen Fingern._

_Das Klingeln des Telephons war das Nächste, was ihn aus den Gedanken riss. Eigentlich hatten sie doch kein Telephon, weil Severus von dem Geld lieber einen Computer hatte kaufen wollen. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass es Lupins Handy war. Er musste es vergessen haben._

_Langsam hob er es vom Schuhschrank und murmelte ein tiefes Hallo in die Muschel._

_„Snape! Wo ist Remus?"_

_„Nicht da", gab er als Antwort und wollte schon auflegen, als Potter meinte: „Dann mach ihn ausfindig und schieb deinen Arsch zum Whittington Hospital. Es ist ein Junge!"_

Langsam fuhr er mit der Rasierklinge über die Wange, betrachtete sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Alles erschien ihm langsamer als gewöhnlich. Er wusste nicht mehr, was ihn damals mehr erschüttert hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Lupin ein Drogenopfer war, oder das Blut an seinem Ärmel. Oder vielleicht die Tatsache, dass er sich um ihn gesorgt hatte.

Er wusste nicht, ob er sich an diesem Abend tatsächlich selbst geschnitten hatte oder ob dies im Streit geschehen war, zumindest war der Medizinischrank am nächsten Tag leer gewesen. Vielleicht war es jedoch auch die Tatsache, dass Potter plötzlich einen Sohn bekommen hatte, weshalb er diesen Julitag nie vergessen hatte. Wer hatte eigentlich Juli erfunden. Ah, bestimmt diese blöden Römer.

Severus seufzte zum wiederholten Male und wusch sich das kantige, müde Gesicht. Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. Es wurde langsam Zeit.

Er verließ das Badezimmer und schritt hinüber zu der Tür, öffnete sie diesmal schwungvoll und verkündete mit lauter Stimme: „Mach, dass du aus den Federn kommst! Es ist Zeit fürs Frühstück!"

_Er saß in einem hohen Sessel und hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben, weinte. Er weinte so bitterlich, dass er unter den ganzen Tränenflüssen kaum Luft bekam. Alles, absolut alles hatte er in so kurzer Zeit verloren._

_Er wimmerte ein weiteres Mal, raufte sich die Haare. Die Hand des Schulleiters ruhte auf seiner Schulter, auch dessen altes Gesicht von tiefer Trauer gezeichnet._

_„Warum? Warum?" schluchzte die gebeugte Gestalt elend._

_Dumbledore senkte den Kopf und seine tiefe, ruhige Stimme durchdrang die Stille des kreisrunden, sonst so schönen Büros._

_„Ich hatte sie in Godric's Hollow sicher geglaubt. Wenige hatten diese Information. Sie ist in falsche Hände geraten."_

_Severus riss den von Tränen geschwollenen Kopf ruckartig nach oben und schrie: „Sie sind doch der Kopf dieser lächerlichen Organisation. Sie haben versagt! Sie sind doch auch Schuld, dass Lilys Eltern tot sind!" Der schlaksige Mann gab ein gequältes Jaulen von sich. „Sie hat so geweint!" Seine zittrige Stimme brach und er vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in seinen Händen. Er hatte ihr nie verziehen. Er hatte immer nur so kurz mit ihr gesprochen, wenn sie sich trafen. Und jetzt war sie tot, ermordet. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal ihren Wunsch erfüllen können._

_„Es gibt nichts, was mein Herz mehr mit Schuld füllt als der Verlust von Lily und James und ihrer Familien... Es war ein Fehler, ein so schwerwiegender Fehler, zu glauben sie wären für ewig sicher."_

_Der alte Schulleiter ließ sich langsam auf der anderen Seite des Tisches nieder und es herrschte eine klamme Stille, die nur von Severus' Schluchzen durchbrochen wurde. Dann erklang erneut Albus Dumbledores Stimme._

_„Als Anführer des Phönixordens haben die beiden mir für den Fall, dass etwas geschehen sollte, ihren letzten Willen anvertraut." Er schwieg, blickte Severus an, der langsam aufsah. „Ihren… letzten Willen?", keuchte er._

_Hatte sie ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen? Sie wusste doch Bescheid über seinen heimlichen Schmerz. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht hatte sie ihm ein letztes Wort hinterlassen. Sicher war dies auch der einzige Grund, warum dieser verfluchte Mann ihn hier her gebracht hatte._

_„Ein Teil des Testaments betrifft Sie, Severus, insofern Sie es annehmen wollen", fuhr Dumbledore mit trauriger Stimme fort und strich über seinen langen weißen Bart._

_„Sie sind der Pate Harry James Potters, nicht wahr?"_

_Severus starrte seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter verständnislos an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet._

_„Der Junge?" fragte er langsam. Er hatte noch nicht einen mickrigen Gedanken an den einzigen Überlebenden verschwendet._

_„Ja. Lilys Sohn. Sie sind einer seiner Paten nicht wahr?"_

_Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen... Ich... ich habe dem nie ganz zugestimmt." Seine Stimme war erschöpft._

_„In früheren Zeiten war es gang und gäbe, dass beim frühen Tod der Eltern das Patenkind seinem Paten übergeben wurde. Heutzutage ist es freilich nicht mehr ganz so. Harry würde zu seinen einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten gebracht werden, seinem Onkel und seiner Tante."_

_Vor Severus' Augen tauchte das Bild der langhalsigen Petunia auf, Lilys abscheulicher Schwester. Sie war ihnen immer hinterher geschlichen. Er schluckte und blickte grimmig drein. Ihm egal. War nicht sein Problem._

_„Gut... Was habe ich dann damit zu tun?"_

_Albus blickte Severus scharf an und hob einen Zettel. „‚Im Falle, dass mir oder meinem Mann etwas zustoßen würde, so möchte ich meinen geliebten Sohn Harry in die vertrauensvollen Hände seines Paten Severus Tobias Snape geben, insofern er dies akzeptiert. Unsere Wege haben sich zwar trauriger Weise ein wenig entfremdet, aber er war stets mein bester und längster Freund und die Person, der ich am meisten vertraue.'"_

_Severus' Augen wurden groß und er stierte auf das Pergament in Dumbledores Händen._

_„Ist das... sind das ihre letzten Worte?" Es war mehr ein Hauch und seine Augen schienen sich wieder mit Tränen zu füllen._

_„‚Meine Schwester, die, wie ich gehört habe, einen eigenen Sohn hat, hat seit Jahren kein Wort mit mir gesprochen. Möge meine Liebe ihre Familie erreichen. Aber Harry wäre eine zu schwere Bürde für sie.'" Dumbledore nickte. „Lily hat Ihnen, gegen den Willen ihres Mannes, diese Bitte gestellt. Sind Sie bereit diese Bürde und Verantwortung auf sich zu nehmen, Severus?"_

_Severus schlug schüttelnd den Kopf nieder und vergrub das Gesicht wieder in seinen Händen. Ihr Kind. Nein, das Kind dieses Mistkerls. Er sollte dieses Kind bekommen, das einst das Sinnbild von all dem war, was er nie bekommen konnte? Wie, verflucht noch mal, sollte er denn diese Bürde tragen können? Niemals._

_„Niemals", flüsterte er._

_„Ah", Dumbledores Stimme war mit einmal scharf. „Verstehe. Wissen Sie, welche Beziehung Lily zu ihrer Schwester hatte? Oder besser gesagt, welche Beziehung Petunia zu ihrer Schwester hatte. Lily meint hier, sie hätten seit langer Zeit nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen."_

_Severus richtete den Kopf wieder auf und nickte langsam. Sie hatte sie gehasst. Sie war eifersüchtig gewesen. Lily war immer traurig darüber gewesen und war dann häufig Severus besuchen gekommen._

_„Sie sind sich also bewusst, dass ihr Kind in die Hände einer Familie kommt, die es niemals lieben könnte? Und dass dies gegen Lilys Willen geschehen würde?"_

_„Ich kann es auch nicht lieben", platze es aus Severus hervor. In Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck lag etwas Mitleidiges, als würde er auf Severus, den dummen kleinen Jungen, herabblicken. Severus mochte das nicht und wandte seine Augen der braunen Stuhllehne zu. „Sie besiegeln also das Schicksal des Jungens damit, ihn in diese Familie zu geben, nur um selbst nicht die Verantwortung zu tragen?"_

_„Ich... ich habe ihn gesehen", schrie Severus aufgebracht. „Er sieht genau so aus wie sein verfluchter Vater. Ich gehörte nicht zu diesem Haus. Ich kann das nicht. Ich hab genügend Probleme-"_

_„Und genau deshalb sollten Sie nicht mehr alleine sein, Severus Snape. Zwei bedeutende Menschen zu verlieren, hat Sie schon genug verzweifelt, sorgen Sie jetzt nicht dafür, dass das einzige Leben aus dieser Familie auch noch erlischt."_

_Severus schüttelte in Panik und Verzweiflung den Kopf._

_„Ich... ich kann nicht. Sir", meinte er aufgebracht und stand auf. „Sir, ich studiere gerade in Oxford. Ich kann kein Kind mit ins Wohnheim nehmen!"_

_Albus hob seine Augenbrauen und erwiderte: „Ich bin mit Ihrer Universität sehr vertraut und habe einige einflussreiche Freunde dort. Ich habe sie bereits kontaktiert und eine Lösung wird noch heute gefunden werden. "_

_"Was?" schrie Snape und in seine Trauer mischte sich nun blanke Wut. „Das können Sie nicht mit mir machen! Oxford ist mein... ist mein... ich habe solange dafür gearbeitet, das können Sie mir nicht wegnehmen!"_

_Doch der wütende Blick konnte den Albus Dumbledores nicht überbieten. Er war nicht aufgebracht, er war kalt und hart._

_„Sie stellen Ihr eigenes Wohl über das des Kindes ihrer besten Freundin, unschuldig und wehrlos? Wie egoistisch."_

_Severus sackte auf dem Stuhl zusammen und war einmal mehr ein Häuflein Elend._

_„Ich sagte doch bereits, ich werde mich um Oxford kümmern." Dumbledore stand auf und verschloss Lilys Testament, blickte ihn über seine Halbmondbrille prüfend an._

_„Es geht um das Leben eines Kindes, das dieses Unglück noch weniger verstehen kann als Sie. Überlegen Sie es sich, Severus! Gehen Sie in sich! Es war ihr letzter Wille."_

Ende Kapitel 2

Oh schon zu Ende. *smile* ich musste eine weile überlegen, ob ich es hier cutte oder doch schon früher, aber ich denke, hier ist es ganz nett *smile* Zu den lieben Kommentaren die ich bekommen habe: viiielen lieben dank.  
Der Titel der Fanfic ist außerdem der Titel eines wunderbaren Liedes von Muse, der besten Band der UK.  
Ebenso der Kapiteltitel. Vielen dank Edward Grieg. Ein Appell an Norwegen, dass beste Land der Welt, wirklich.^^

Nächstes Kapitel: Samstag o. Sonntag


	3. Sonnentau

~ Für zwei wunderhübsche terrakälbchen Augen ~

3. Sonnentau

Severus zog die Bettdecke zurück. Der schwarze Haarschopf des kleinen Jungen war genauso verwuschelt wie der seines Vaters.  
Etwas unsanft rüttelte Severus an dessen Schulter. „Komm schon, Potter. Mach, dass du aufstehst. Ich hab dir doch gestern gesagt, dass ich weg muss."  
Von dem Vierjährigen kam ein leises Maulen und Severus seufzte, setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Der kleine Junge drehte sich etwas mühevoll zu Severus um und blickte ihn aus verschlafenen Augen an. Severus' Blick blieb gleichgültig und er stand nun wieder langsam auf, suchte aus dem Schrank ein paar Sachen und warf sie Harry aufs Bett.  
„Mrs. Cuter wird bald kommen. Zieh dich an."  
Von Harry kam ein weiteres Maulen und er schob sich aus der dicken Bettdecke. Wie Severus war er nicht der beste Morgenkandidat.  
„Warum kann ich nicht mit dir kommen?" Seine Stimme war quengelnd und sein Pate hasste dies.  
„Weil ich keine kleine Nervensäge zum Arbeiten brauche", erwiderte er strikt und stöhnte auf, als Harry sich wieder schlaff aufs Bett fallen ließ und seine Decke umklammerte.  
„Komm, mach hier keine Szene und zieh dich an."  
„Ich mag aber nicht", kam Harrys erstickte Stimme aus den Kissen und kratzte gehörig an Severus' Geduld.  
Wütend griff er nach den Ärmchen des Jungen und versuchte ihn hochzuziehen. Eine Weile kämpften sie, bis Severus fuchsteufelswild war.  
„Du verfluchtes Balg, ich hab keine Zeit für diese Mätzchen", fauchte er wütend, sodass Harry erschrocken zusammen zuckte und anfing laut in sein Kissen zu weinen. Severus stöhnte resigniert auf. Großartig. Waren sie also wieder bei diesem Kapitel angelangt.  
„Hör auf zu flennen. Jungs heulen nicht, vor allem nicht mehr mit vier. Ich bin in der Küche. Wenn du nicht in fünf Minuten da bist, dann sperr ich dich im Schrank ein", blaffte er wütend und verließ rauchend das Zimmer.  
Severus setzte sich so heftig an den Tisch, dass die geschmierten Brötchen vom Teller rutschten. Er fluchte laut und hockte dann still in seinem Stuhl.  
Er kam damit nicht klar! Er war einfach zu unerfahren damit! Aber, verflucht noch mal, er hatte es sich so auch nicht ausgesucht!  
Die Farbe des Kaffees entsprach erneut Severus' mieser Stimmung.  
Was ihn an der Sache am meisten annervte, war die Tatsache, dass es ihm leid tat. Es war Potters gottverdammtes Kind und doch schaute es ihn aus unschuldigen grünen Augen jedes Mal so verletzt an.  
Der Kleine hätte sich aber auch langsam an die Tatsache gewöhnen können, dass Severus nie und niemals sein Vater werden würde, dachte er sich grimmig. Nach einer Weile kam der kleine Junge tatsächlich an den Tisch, mit verheulten Augen und trotzigem Blick. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und starrte Severus an, der sich sicherheitshalber hinter einer Zeitung versteckt hatte.  
„Ich heul nicht mehr", gab er bockig von sich und fing an seine Brötchen zu essen.  
„Gut", murmelte Severus und erklärte das Gespräch damit für beendet. Für einige gute Minuten war es das auch.  
„Onkel Sev."  
„Nenn mich gefälligst nicht 'Onkel Sev'!" murmelte Severus hinter der Zeitung.  
Harry nickte und biss vom Brötchen ab. „Ongel Scheff."  
Severus ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah ihn genervt an. „Sprich nicht mit vollem Mund!" Harry musste giggeln und Severus versteckte sich hastig wieder hinter der Zeitung.  
„Onkel Severus, warum nennst du mich Potter?"  
Severus schnaubte. „Weil es dein Name ist."  
Harry blickte verwirrt drein. „Aber Tante Alice nennt mich immer Harry."  
„Wen interessiert's, was ‚Tante Alice' sagt?" murmele Severus und schlug eine Seite um, ohne wirklich etwas zu lesen.  
„Na, das ist doch meine Kindergär… Kinderbär."  
„Ja, ja, deine Kindergärtnerin", kam es brummend von seinem unfreiwilligen Paten.  
„Genau", meinte Harry stolz und biss erneut in sein Brötchen. „Die isch beschtimmt traurisch wenn isch nisch komme."  
Severus legte die Zeitung nun ganz beiseite und blickte ihn nun noch ein Stück gereizter an. „Du willst mir einfach nicht zuhören. Nicht mit vollem Mund!"  
Er stand auf, nahm seinen Teller und legte ihn in das Spülbecken. Harry kam angetappelt, als Severus begann die Sachen abzuwaschen, und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um seinen Teller auf die Spüle zu schieben.  
„Gehst du wieder zur Schule?"  
„Sozusagen."  
„Aber warum denn so lange?"  
Severus seufzte und blickte zu dem kleinen Jungen hinunter, der etwas die Augen zusammen kniff.  
„Weil ich eine andere Schule besuche, die am anderen Ende von Großbritannien liegt. Oder mehr auf einer anderen Insel."  
„Warum?"  
„Wenn ich dir sage, dass die Queen's University ebenfalls ein sehr großes Chemielabor hat und ich einige Eindrücke sammeln möchte, sagt dir das was?"  
Harry überlegte und beobachtete seinen Onkel. „Das heißt, du gehst auch am Wochenende arbeiten. Das ist doof."  
Severus schnaubte auf. Der Junge war definitiv seltsam. Obwohl er sicher mit sämtlichen Babysittern mehr Spaß hatte als mit ihm, fragte er immer, warum sie nicht das Wochenende miteinander verbringen konnten. Aber Severus wusste nicht, wie er auf so etwas reagieren sollte. Er hatte es irgendwie verlernt.

_  
__„Sev!" __  
__Severus fühlte sich stürmisch umarmt und innerlich war ihm gleichzeitig warm als auch klamm. Irgendwas war anders an Lily. „Bist du dick geworden?" murmelte er und löste sich langsam von ihr. __  
__Sie lachte auf und gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf. __  
__„Nein, du Idiot, ich bin schwanger!" Severus blickte sie ungläubig an, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. __  
__„Komm. Ich will ein bisschen etwas einkaufen gehen."__  
__Severus lief neben ihr in der sonnenbeschienenen Straße einher und beobachtete ihre Gestalt. Sie war tatsächlich schwanger. Er hatte die letzten Monate nur von der Telefonzelle aus mit ihr gesprochen und da hatten ihre Worte noch nicht ganz so viel Eindruck gemacht wie jetzt. „Wo ist Remus?" __  
__Severus zuckte mit der Schulter. „Beim Arzt, hoffe ich." __  
__Lily blickte ihn besorgt an. „Meinst du, er nimmt das Zeug immer noch? Sirius hat hoch und heilig geschworen, er hat nichts mehr damit zu schaffen!" __  
__Severus schnaubte bei Erwähnung des Namens auf. Black war in Sachen Drogen natürlich die vertrauenswürdigste Person, die man finden konnte. __  
__Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über dies und das, Severus beobachtete wie sie sich einige Dinge aus der Apotheke besorgte und abgesehen von ihrem unübersehbaren Bauch schien sich gar nichts zwischen ihnen verändert zu haben. Nur Severus fühlte sich noch immer grimmig bei dem Gedanken, von wem das Kind war. __  
__Als sie bei Florences Eissalon ankamen, beschloss Lily wie üblich, Severus ein wenig mit den seltsamen Eissorten zu quälen, sodass er fast diesen kleinen, dicken Fakt vergaß, der einen Keil zwischen sie getrieben hatte. Lily war wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, der so früh im Frühling Eis essen wollte. __  
__Sie legte nach einer Weile den Löffel ab und lehnte sich auf den Tisch.__  
__„Severus... wir sind doch immer noch beste Freunde, oder?" fragte sie unsicher. __  
__Der Schwarzhaarige blickte auf und nickte langsam. __  
__„Ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Wirst du sie mir erfüllen?"__  
__„Kommt drauf an", erwiderte Severus. __  
__Lily nickte langsam, und flocht ihr langes rotes Haar zwischen den Fingern. __  
__„Du weißt... mein Leben ist nicht ganz ungefährdet?" Ihre grünen Augen blickten zu Severus' auf und dieser nickte erneut stumm. Er wusste, sie hatte etwas von einer seltsamen Organisation erzählt, ging aber nie ins Detail. __  
__„Und Mum geht es in den letzten Tagen nicht so gut... Ich sollte Petunia und Dad wahrscheinlich mehr helfen." Sie seufzte schwer und zog die Strähnen durch ihre Finger. „Sev... würdest du der Pate meines Kindes werden?"__  
__Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und blickte sie überrascht an. __  
__„Was? ... Pate?" __  
__Er hustete und versuchte Luft zu bekommen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. „Was ist mit Black? Und… dieser andere… oder Lupin. Potter würde mich nie als Pate seines... Kindes" – beinahe hätte er ‚Balg' gesagt – „wollen", endete er seinen Satz und verzog leicht den Mund. __  
__„Es gibt immer zwei Paten. Und James bestimmt nicht, wer mein bester Freund ist", erklärte Lily lächelnd und meinte hastig: „Bitte, es ist vollkommen unwahrscheinlich, dass du mehr Pflichten erfüllen müsstest als dem Kleinen gelegentlich ein Vorbild zu sein." __  
__Ihr Freund schnaubte auf und verschränkte die Arme, beobachtete das Treiben auf der Straße. Sie sah ihn noch immer als ihren besten Freund. Das rührte ihn. Jedoch nicht so sehr, wie es einst gewesen wäre.__  
__„Wozu brauchst du dann mich?" __  
__„Ich fühl mich einfach sicherer so. Ich habe einfach Angst, dass mein Kind in falschen Händen aufwächst." __  
__Severus blickte stur in eine andere Richtung. Er wusste nicht, ob er das wollte. Es war Potters Kind. Und er wollte sich eigentlich nur ungern einen Posten mit Black teilen. Er schnaufte. „Bitte Severus. Ich weiß, du bist immer noch wütend mit mir."__  
__„Ich bin nicht wütend." __  
__„Ach, komm", meinte sie und sah traurig aus. „Du bist nicht einmal zur Hochzeit gekommen, auch wenn Remus so sehr versucht hatte, dich zu überreden." __  
__Severus gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, blickte ihr dann ins Gesicht. Dann nickte er ein weiteres Mal, zögerlich und ruppig. __  
__„Ich... überleg's mir."__  
_

Er wischte mit seinem Handtuch über den Teller und sinnierte darüber nach, wie seltsam schnell der Fall eingetroffen war, der laut Lily nie eintreten sollte.  
Das Leben hatte es so gewollt, dass auf dem Weg vom kleinen Potter zu Severus recht viele Menschen ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen.

Er gab dem kleinen Jungen den Teller, der damit zum Schrank hüpfte. Gedankenverloren beobachtete er ihn dabei. Er war meist sehr harsch mit dem kleinen Ungeheuer, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, als der Kleine Mumps gehabt hatte, war er ernsthaft besorgt gewesen und hatte nichts für die Uni machen könne, da er immer wieder in sein Zimmer geschielt hatte um zu sehen, ob er in dem zugeschwollenen Gesicht große Schmerzen erkennen konnte.  
Nur seine ganzen Fragen brachten ihn sehr leicht auf die Palme, denn Harry wollte natürlich viel über seine unbekannten Eltern wissen.  
Warum sind sie nicht hier? Und wenn sie tot sind, wo sind sie denn dann? Wie sahen sie aus? Er konnte seine Neugierde nur zur Hälfte befriedigen, er hatte selbstverständlich Remus nie nach einem Foto von Potter gefragt.

Severus gab Harry keine Umarmung oder Kuss zum Abschied. Dieser starrte bockig auf den Boden.  
„Ich will nicht zu der Cuter!", murmelte er und schabte mit den Schuhen im Flur. Severus, der vor ihm kniete, stöhnte.  
„Komm, lass uns das nicht wieder durchgehen, ich muss arbeiten und du kannst ein bisschen mehr Spaß haben als mit mir", murmelte er und richtete Harrys Jacke. Dieser sah ihn mit seinen grünen trotzigen Augen nun an und meinte: „Du musst versprechen, dass du mich das nächste Mal mitnimmst, ok?" In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Severus es eilig hatte, nickte er.  
„Ja, ok." Harry hob die Hand und spreizte den kleinen Finger ab. „Schwöre!" befahl er mit seiner piepsigen Stimme.  
Severus dünnlippiger Mund lächelte leicht und er verhakte nach kurzem Überlegen seinen Finger mit dem des kleinen Jungen.  
„Ok. Ich schwöre, dass ich dich das nächste Mal mitnehme."  
„Und dass wir Eis essen gehen." Severus blickte ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an, aber als Harry schon wieder ein Gesicht machte, als würde er gleich losflennen, gab er nach.  
„Ok, und ich schwöre, dass wir dann Eis essen gehen."  
„Und ich will ein Haustier aussuchen."  
Severus seufzte und nickte dann jedoch. „Ja, ja."  
„Schwöre!"  
„Ich schwöre, dass du dir dann ein Haustier aussuchen kannst", leierte der junge Mann herunter.  
„Das du mir dann kaufst", meinte Harry und nickte ernst.  
„Das ich dir dann kaufe", erwiderte Severus genervt.  
„Ok!" Harry strahlte, gab Severus eine Umarmung und rannte aus der Wohnung.

_  
__Remus stellte sein Weinglas ab und blickte Severus überrascht an. „Wirklich? Und wann fängst du an?" __  
__Severus lehnte sich stolz zurück und schwenkte sein Glas. „Im Oktober. Willst du den Bestätigungsbrief mit dem Stipendium sehen?" Er stand, noch bevor Remus ja sagen konnte, auf und holte den Brief. Remus nahm ihn aus Severus' Hand und faltete ihn lächelnd auseinander. __  
__„Hast du Lily schon Bescheid gegeben?" __  
__Severus reckte den Hals. „Natürlich!" __  
__Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt fläzte er sich ein bisschen mehr ins Sofa. „Tja, du kannst dann bald mit Black zusammen ziehen oder dem anderen Dicken." __  
__„Peter", murmelte Remus gedankenverloren und in seinem Gesicht schwand etwas die Freude. __  
__„Sag mal, willst du eigentlich nicht bald selbst mal anfangen zu studieren?" fuhr Severus gut gelaunt fort. „Ich dachte, du wolltest Lehrer werden. Kannst doch nicht die ganze Zeit im Supermarkt arbeiten."__  
__Remus nickte und trank etwas aus seinem Glas. „Ja... Ja, vielleicht." Dann blickte er zu Severus, zögerte kurz. „Sollte ich es auch mit Oxford versuchen?" __  
__Severus blickte auf und seine Augen wurden weit. „Aber... die Bewerbungszeit ist schon vorbei." __  
__Er wusste nicht, was er von dem Gedanken hielt, Remus könnte mit nach Oxford kommen. Er hatte immer gedacht, er würde zusammen mit Lily dort studieren.__  
__„Na ja, vielleicht nächstes Jahr?"__  
__Der Schwarzhaarige dachte nach und Remus sah in dieser Geste Ablehnung und stand langsam auf. __  
__„Ich lauf dir nicht nach, falls du das befürchtest... Es war nur eine Überlegung-" __  
__„Nein, nein, das ist schon ok", meinte Severus etwas abwesend. „Nein, eigentlich gar nicht so... Ja, warum nicht. Versuch's doch mal." __  
__Er blickte zu Remus auf, der sich spontan wieder aufs Sofa fallen ließ. „Meinst du?"__  
__„Klar." Der Schwarzhaarige hob sein Glas. „Auf Oxford!"__  
__Remus lächelte ihm warm zu. „Auf Oxford." __  
_

Der Bahnhof war voller Menschen gewesen, durch die Severus sich zum Schnellzug pressen musste. Er hatte soviel Zeit im Haus vertrödelt, dass er ihn beinahe verpasst hätte. Nun klebte ihm sein klebriges Haar einmal mehr strähnig im Gesicht und er strich es zurück.  
Verflucht, er hatte wieder keine Zeit gefunden, es zu waschen. Er kramte in seiner Tasche nach Tickets für Zug und Fähre, sowie nach der Adresse der Herberge in Belfast, nur um sich ganz sicher zu sein.  
Einer der führenden Chemiker würde in der Queen's University eine öffentliche Lesung halten. Des Weiteren waren die Chemieräume dort auf demselben Stand, wie die in Oxford und Cambridge und hoch angepriesen, was nicht wirklich auf alle Bildungseinrichtungen in Nordirland zutreffen konnte, da der Krieg zwischen den Fronten erst seit Kurzem erloschen war.  
Severus ließ sich auf dem Ledersitz nieder, warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das vorbeiziehende London, bevor er sich seiner Lektüre zuwandte.  
Oxford, dachte er. Seltsam, wie die Dinge sich änderten. Wegen Lilys Tod hatte er nicht in Oxford bleiben können, da Harry viel zu jung war, um lange allein zu bleiben oder in eine Kinderstätte gehen zu können. Und eine Pflegemutter war zu teuer und es kam Severus selbst so vor, als würde er schummeln. Und Dumbledore hatte ja ohne seine Zustimmung alles geregelt, und so erhielt er die meiste Unterstützung und Besuche von ihm und vom Jugendamt.  
Seine Eltern wussten nicht, dass er so unfreiwillig Vater geworden war. Severus wusste nicht einmal, was seine Mutter so trieb, wie es ihr ging. Er seufzte.  
Anstatt unter all den Studenten der Universität zu weilen, musste er auf das Internet zurückgreifen, um dem Stoff folgen zu können. Das war zumindest besser als nichts. Und er wollte eh nicht wirklich an dem oxfordianischen Studentenleben teilnehmen. Nachher müsste er noch Rudern lernen oder irgendeinen anderen albernen Sport.

_  
__Severus starrte auf die Uhr. __  
__Niemals, nein nie hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sich sein Leben so sehr verändern würde wie jetzt.__  
__Er hatte Zeit zum Trauern gebraucht, er hatte einfach nur Zeit gebraucht um sich zu grämen, sich schlecht zu fühlen, ihr nie verziehen zu haben und ihn weiter zu hassen. __  
__Aber er fand keine Zeit. __  
__Er saß in der leeren Wohnung in London, blickte auf die tickende Küchenuhr und war zutiefst unzufrieden und sogar ängstlich. Neben ihm standen einige seiner Pappkartons mit seinen wenigen Habseligkeiten.__  
__Es war November, er hatte einige wenige Tage in Oxford verbracht, geglaubt, sein Leben könnte endlich besser werden und dann wurde Lily ermordet. Aber statt der Trauer bekam er nun ihren Sohn. __  
__Er war 21. Gottverdammt, er hatte doch keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte! __  
__Er schnaubte auf bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Petunia dieses Kind nie lieben würde. Er konnte es auch nicht. Bei seiner Tante wäre Potter zumindest in seiner Familie geblieben, hätte wahrscheinlich ein schönes Haus gehabt und „Eltern" mit einem vernünftigen Einkommen, keinen armen Studenten, der vom Staat und Albus Dumbledores gütiger Hand leben musste. Wie Severus es hasste, Geld von anderen Menschen nehmen zu müssen. Wie er es hasste, dass er doch nachgegeben hatte. Ja, er fing sogar an Lily zu hassen, die ihm diese Bürde übergeben hatte, die in dieser idiotischen Organisation gewesen war. Und er verfluchte seine schlechte Kindheit, die ihn gelehrt hatte, wie elend man sich fühlen konnte, wenn man ungeliebt aufwächst. __  
__Niemals, niemals hätte er ja sagen dürfen. Dumbledore hatte ihn manipuliert, da war er sich sicher, hatte seine Gefühle so ausgenutzt, dass er nach dessen Vorstellungen handelte. Hätte der verfluchte Schulleiter doch alleine dieses vermaledeite Kind behalten. Er schlug wütend auf den Küchentisch, dachte an Oxford, an Lily, an seinen verhassten Vater und seine schwache Mutter und an Remus.__  
__Das Tod bringende Klingeln ließ ihn aufschrecken. Er stand auf, aber seine Schritte zur Tür waren langsam, als würden seine Füße Zentner wiegen. Er war sich sicher, keinen weiteren Schritt mehr gehen zu können und doch kam er viel zu schnell an der Tür an und drückte den Türöffner. __  
__Für einen alten Mann war Dumbledore viel zu schnell die Treppe hinauf gekommen. __  
__Er schenkte Severus ein trauriges Lächeln, im Arm ein blaues Leinenbündel. __  
__„Sie sind früh, Schulleiter", murmelte Severus abgehackt, schämte sich nun für seinen betont schäbigen Aufzug, den der große bärtige Mann jedoch nicht weiter beachtete. Seltsamer war eher sein lilafarbener Anzug mit einem passenden Hut.__  
__.„Hagrid hat mich hergefahren", erklärte Dumbledore kurz. „Er wartet unten, da ihm der Abschied wahrscheinlich zu schwer fällt." Severus erinnerte sich nur schwach an Hagrid, der auf Hogwarts Ländereien gearbeitet hatte und wohl ziemlich dicke mit Potter und Black gewesen war. __  
__Kommentarlos überreichte Dumbledore Severus den Jungen, der ihn, so erschrocken war er von dessen Wärme und ungewöhnlichem Gewicht, beinahe fallen gelassen hätte. Der kleine Junge schlief tief und fest. Severus wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen, fühlte jedoch beunruhigend durch den Stoff das kleine Herz schlagen. __  
__„Ich lasse Sie nur ungern jetzt allein, aber Pflichten warten nicht. Ich weiß, Sie werden sich gut um ihn kümmern, Severus." __  
__Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und Severus sah verzweifelt auf. Ich kann das nicht, wollte er sagen, jetzt da ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Junge nicht wie in seiner Vorstellung ein schwerer Steinkloß war, der ihn in den Abgrund ziehen würde, sondern lebend, atmend mit einem Herzen, wie ein kleiner Vogel._

_Er presste Harry zaghaft an sich und die Lippen zusammen und nickte mit verängstigtem Blick. __  
__Albus lächelte. „Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, ich gebe Ihnen meine Telefonnummer."__  
__Als Albus gegangen war, sackte Severus auf dem Boden zusammen und starrte fassungslos auf das schlafende Kind. Die schwarzen Haare stachen aus dem Blau hervor, doch Severus wagte nicht ihn zu berühren. Er saß einfach nur im Halbdunkel seines Zimmers, blickte auf das Schicksal in seinen Händen und merkte einmal mehr, wie sehr er sich jetzt einen Freund gewünscht hätte, der ihm aus dieser hilflosen Situation geholfen hätte. __  
__Harry drehte sich leicht zu Seite, auf der Stirn ein tiefroter Schnitt.__  
_

Die Fähre schob sich mit lautem Getöse aus dem Hafen von Stranraer.  
Severus warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Berge von Schottland, bevor er sein Gesicht mittels einer Kapuze vor dem Wind schützen musste.  
Obwohl er im tiefsten London lebte, konnte er sich an der Schönheit des Meeres nicht wirklich erfreuen. Sein Gesicht blieb angespannt und griesgrämig, irgendetwas bedrückte ihn noch immer. Er mochte es nicht seine Verantwortung dem Jungen gegenüber abzugeben; es war so, als würde er nicht mehr damit klar kommen und er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand so dachte.  
Trotzdem genoss er die Stille um sich her, abgesehen von einigen schwatzenden Touristen mit großen Rucksäcken und albern bunten Mützen. Das Meer schwappte gegen das riesige Schiff, einige Robben verfolgten seinen Weg, während sie sich auf dem nassen Kliff suhlten.  
Severus würde es nie selbst zugeben, aber innerlich hatte er das Kind, das auf naive nervige Art so sehr an Severus hing, egal wie unfreundlich er war, lieb gewonnen.  
Zumindest ein bisschen.  
Er war nicht zurück nach Oxford gegangen, sondern besuchte weiterhin die Internetkurse, selbst als Harry alt genug war, mindestens bis vier Uhr im Kindergarten zu sein. Aber dieser kleine Junge mit der feinen Narbe auf der Stirn war das einzige, was ihm noch von seiner Vergangenheit geblieben war. Und obwohl er die Wohnung nicht ertragen und gleichzeitig nicht ohne sie konnte, war das brabbelnde Mundwerk Potters zwar durchaus immer noch nervtötend, jedoch brachte es die drückende Stille zum Schweigen.  
Und nur ungern wollte er Albus Dumbledore um ein weiteres Gespräch mit dem Direktor von Oxford bitten. Da stellte er sich doch lieber seiner Verantwortung.

_  
__Severus stand vor dem Herd und briet einige Zwiebeln in der Pfanne an. Er kochte nicht allzu häufig, da ihm einfach die Zeit fehlte, aber er mochte die tadelnden Blicke seiner Babysitter nicht, wenn er die Tütensuppenpackungen zu verstecken suchte. Er wusste, was sie dachten: typischer Männerhaushalt. __  
__Und nach einigen Erwähnungen der Kindergärtnerin (wie auch immer sie hieß), die ihm unbedingt helfen zu müssen glaubte, indem sie ihm erklärte, dass ausgewogene Ernährung für so kleine „Racker" besonders wichtig sei, hatte sich Severus letztendlich erbarmt. Hinzu kam, dass das Jugendamt ihn bereits auf dem Kieker hatte und ab und zu einmal unangekündigt vorbei schneite.__  
__Harry lag auf dem Küchenfußboden und malte mit dicken bunten Wachsmalern zwischen seinen kleinen Fingern auf Kartonpappe. Severus brauchte schließlich das weiße Papier für seine Arbeiten und er hatte Harry Schrank angedroht, wenn er jemals auf seine Aufzeichnungen kritzeln würde oder sein Arbeitszimmer betrat. Für Harry klang das alles zwar eher nach Blabla und in den Schrank war er bis jetzt vielleicht zweimal gekommen (Severus konnte sein Gejammer darin nicht länger als zehn Minuten ertragen).__  
__Der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge lallte ein bisschen mit der Musik aus dem Radio mit. Es war ein recht guter Tag. __  
__Severus schlug die Eier in die Pfanne. __  
__„Onkel Sev?" kam die Frage von unten. __  
__Severus gab sein obligatorisches „Nenn mich nicht so" und Harry fuhr fort. „Warum muss ich bei Edelina immer so früh ins Bett?" __  
__„Edelina?" murmelte Severus. __„Ach, diese Cuter. Wann musst du denn ins Bett?"__  
__„Nach den Naichten." Severus rollte mit den Augen und blickte zur Uhr. __  
__„Nachrichten!" Es war kurz nach neun. __  
__„Ich hab wahrscheinlich einen etwas anderen Tagesrhythmus als die werte Mrs. Cuter." Er nahm die Pfanne vom Herd und schob die Eier auf zwei Teller, legte Brotscheiben dazu, und streute etwas Petersilie darüber. Gar nicht so schlecht, dachte er und gab Harry etwas Ketchup drauf. __  
__„Essen!" __  
__Harry rappelte sich auf und versuchte mühselig auf den Stuhl zu klettern. Letztendlich erbarmte Severus sich und setzte ihn auf den Kissenstapel. Harry beäugte interessiert seinen Teller. __  
__„Alice sagt, Ketchup ist nicht gut, weg'n den Zucker!" __  
__„Wegen DES ZuckerS. Du magst doch auch Bonbons, oder? Da ist auch viel Zucker drin", murmelte Severus und aß, tief über seinen Teller gebeugt.__  
__„Ah", machte Harry und nickte. „Von den soll ich auch nicht soviel essen." __  
__Severus kratzte sich am Kinn. „Du musst es nicht essen." __  
__„Aber ich mag Bonse!" betonte Harry. __  
__„Das ist aber Ketchup!" meinte Severus kurz. __  
__Harry blickte verwirrt auf seinen Teller und musste dann grinsen. „Aber Ketchup wird doch aus Bonsen gemacht, Onkel Sev!"_

_Severus, der über seinen Notizen in seiner Hand eingenickt war, schreckte auf. Zunächst war er sich nicht sicher, was ihn geweckt hatte, dann hörte er ein weiteres lautes Aufheulen. Erschrocken rappelte er sich von seinem Stuhl auf und stolperte beim Weg aus dem Arbeitszimmer über einen Papierhaufen. Er rutschte über den Flur und öffnete die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer.__  
__„Was ist los?" fragte er alarmiert. __  
__Harry lag auf dem Bett und hatte sich frei gestrampelt, sich mangels eines Teddys an sein Kissen gekrallt und plärrte laut und mit tränennassem Gesicht. Severus ließ sich langsam auf dem Bett nieder und betrachtete die zuckende Gestalt. __  
__„Warum heulst du denn? Hey!" Er berührte ihn, doch Harry wandte sich aus seinem Griff und jetzt erst hörte der schwarzhaarige Mann, was der Junge schrie. __  
__Severus versuchte gegen sein Schreien anzukämpfen und meinte ruhig: „Komm, beruhig dich, ok? Du hattest nur einen schlechten Traum oder so."__  
__Harry hatte sich jedoch in Rage geweint und schrie noch immer. „Komm, beruhig dich. Sieh mich doch wenigstens an, dann weißt du, dass alles ok ist." Er wollte Harry wieder berühren, doch dieser schob sich von ihm weg. __  
__„Nein, ich will zu Mami", wimmerte er unter Hicksen und Schlucken. __  
__„Sie ist aber nicht da!" __  
__„Ich will zu Mami!"__  
__„Harry, sie ist aber nicht hier", wiederholte Severus ungeduldig. __  
__„Mami!!" __  
__„VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL, SIE IST NICHT DA!", brüllte Severus zurück und stand auf. „Wenn es dir hier nicht passt, dann geh doch zu ihr, verdammt! Dann geht es mir auch besser!" __  
__Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, aber Harrys Weinen drang weiter gedämpft an sein Ohr. __  
__Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Und Severus auch nicht. Sie konnten nicht verstehen, warum sie plötzlich alleine waren. Seufzend lehnte er die Stirn gegen die Scheibe und beobachtete den Schnee, der auf London niederging. __  
_

Die Sonne war weit im Westen über den Bergen angekommen, als Severus Belfast erreichte. Auf seinem Weg in die Innenstadt, mittels eines Doppeldeckerbusses, betrachtete er nur milde beeindruckt die städtische Umgebung. Nicht zu vergleichen mit London.  
Im Stadtzentrum war ein typisches Rathaus mit einem albernen Riesenrad und die Menschen quetschten sich durch die Einkaufsgassen. Für Severus machte Belfast nicht besonders den Eindruck, als würde eine herausragende Universität hier stehen.  
Er mochte die Nordiren auch nicht besonders. Sie hatten ihre eigene seltsame Währung, ohne Queen, stattdessen mit alten bärtigen Männern. Er rümpfte in englischer Manier die Nase und schleuste sich mittels Stadtplan zu seiner Herberge durch. Er hatte gehört, dass Nordiren arschfreundlich waren. Ein Stadtplan war ihm da doch um einiges lieber als geschwätzige Menschen, die ihn mit ihrer Freundlichkeit anzustecken versuchten.  
Muffig kam er schließlich in seinem Zimmer an, nicht weit ab von der Innenstadt und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, starrte an die Decke. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken schon heute hoch zur Queen's University zu gehen, aber er wusste nicht genau, was er dort eigentlich tun sollte. Und noch immer schrieen seine Haare nach einer Dusche.  
Die Vorlesung war morgen und Severus war weder an den Studenten, noch an der Universität sonderlich interessiert. Unfähig, sich weiter mit seinen Materialien zu beschäftigen, starrte er weiter an die Decke.  
Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Lupin aus Irland stammte. Hat auch mit seinen französischen Vorfahren angegeben. Severus schnaubte bei dem Gedanken, dass Lupin davon ausging mit Arsène Lupin verwandt zu sein, seines Zeichens Meisterdieb aus Paris und erfunden von einem gewissen Maurice Leblanc.  
Severus' Blick wehte fern und seufzend rollte er sich nach einer Weile auf die Seite.  
Eine Romanfigur, ja.  
Nichts, was geschehen war, erschien wahr, war real. Severus hatte einfach nur ein Buch über den Meisterdieb Lupin gelesen. Und als das Buch endete, hatte dieser sich einfach in seine Seiten zurückgezogen und war verschwunden, zusammen mit dem Titel des Buches, dem Aufenthaltsort und einer Telefonnummer.

Ende Kapitel 3

So, wie man sieht hab ich ein paar brutale Veränderungen vorgenommen. Es ist sicher schwierig zu sehen, warum Severus nun mit einmal Harrys Pate ist, aber viele Sachen werden sich bald aufklären. Lily hatte wohl auch ihrer seits irgendwie Hoffnung darin, ihren besten Freund an sich zu binden, wo er ihr schon nie verzeihen konnte. Nun wie auch immer die Beweggründe sein möchten, Harry hat eine neue Familie bekommen und ich liiiiebe die beiden XD. Es sollte mehr dazu geben.

Der Titel dieser Geschichte ist freilich der, einer fleischfressenden Pflanze. Die sieht sehr putzig aus und hat, wie ich finde, einen wundervollen Namen. Sie wächst in Mooren, also auch in Norwegen ( yaaaay)und verfolgt dem selben Prinzip, wie eine Venusfalle: ich hab dich zum fressen gern!  
In diesem Fall mag es sich mehr um die einzelnden ersten Sonnenstrahlen des anbrechenden Tages handeln, aber dass überlasse ich mal der Fantasie.  
(ich muss mich an dieser Stelle gleich mal vor Twilight-Anspielungen schützen: Zyklen gibts viele, auch Tageszyklen und in dieser Geschichte kommt defintiv kein Bis(s) vor!)

Ich bin nächste Woche in Dublin. Ein neues Kapitel wird es somit erst wieder Samstag/ Sonntag geben. *smile*

Vielen lieben Dank fürs Lesen  
Eure Chaos_katze


End file.
